Meglepetés
by Anaina
Summary: Ez a kis iromány Nasuke születésnapjára készült. Itt is boldog születésnapot! Supernatural slash, részletes szexleírás...


Cím: Meglepetés

Szerző: Anaina/Anne Winchester

Fandom: Supernatural

Páros: Dean/Sam

Figyelmeztetés: NC-17, részletes szexleírás, romantikus :)

Megjegyzések: Nasuke születésnapjára készült. Boldog szülinapot!

Nagyon vigyáztam, hogy ne legyen PWP. Nem volt könnyű, de azt hiszem sikerült! Harmadik évadot szokás szerint figyelmen kívül hagytam!

A magas férfi fél kézzel zsebében kotorászott a kulcsok után, míg másik kezével a zacskókat egyensúlyozta. Percekig ügyetlenkedett a zárral mire végre sikerült kinyitnia az ajtót. Hullafáradtan rúgta be maga után, majd az ajtó melletti szekrényre dobta terhét.

- Dean, megjöttem. Dean! Dean! – kiabált, de hiába, nem jött válasz. Sam kibújt kabátjából, felakasztotta a fogasra, és besétált a nappaliba. Látta, hogy a rögzítő lámpája villog. Megnyomta a gombot, hogy lehallgassa az üzeneteket.

„Hello fiúk. Ellen vagyok. Kérnék tőletek egy szívességet" – szólt az első üzenet.

„Hiya, Dean! Megszereztem, amit kértél. Gyere a szokásos helyre" Ez a második üzenet egy idegen férfitől származott. Sam ideges lett. Mit kért Dean? Milyen szokásos helyre? De ekkor sípolt egyet a rögzítő és megszólalt az utolsó üzenet.

„Szia Sammy! Emlékszel még New Jerseyre? Gyere le a hátsó udvarra!" Dean hangján hallani lehetett, hogy vigyorog.

Óriási felfordulás volt a házban. A vicces kedvű szellem, körbe-körbe forgatta a székeket, dobálózott a könyvekkel, és ami a legrosszabb, az éles tárgyakkal is. A két testvér egy keresztbe fordított szekrény mögé bújt. Már legalább egy órája üldögélhettek ott, és már kezdték nagyon unni a dolgot.

- A francba is, én kimegyek és megkeresem a sírját!

- Várj Dean, ha most felállsz, egyből elkap!

- Gyors leszek! – ordította, és már ki is ugrott rögtönzött barikádjuk mögül. Ahogy az ajtó felé rohant eltalálta a hátát egy könyv. Szerencsére nem érte túl nagy ütés, de azért volt olyan fájdalmas, hogy a férfi száját egy cifra káromkodás hagyja el. Viszont sikerült kimenekülnie a házból.

- Mindig én maradok itt a szarban – dühöngött Sam. És valóban mindig ő maradt ilyenkor a tűzvonalban. De nem tudott sokáig agyalni ezen, mert a szellem arrébb lökte a szekrényt, és így ő védelem nélkül maradt. Jól megszorította a piszkavasat, és várta a támadást. Repkedtek is felé a különböző tárgyak, asztali lámpák, tányérok, könyvek. Némelyik elől elhajolt, némelyiket a kezében lévő vassal ütötte el magától, de voltak olyanok is amik eltalálták. – Könyörgöm Dean siess! – motyogta. – Mutasd magad te dög!

Ahogy ezt elordította, a sarokban körvonalazódni kezdett egy apró alak. Egy egészen kicsi fiúcska állt ott, maszatos arccal és elvágott torokkal.

- Nem akarsz velem játszani! – kiáltotta sírós hangon, és ekkor minden leesett, amit addig a szobában össze-visszadobált. Sam elbizonytalanodott, és közelebb sétált. A kisfiú szelleme egy kést lebegtetett a férfi torkához.

- Játszok veled! Játszok veled! – mondta ijedten. A kés leesett a padlóra. – Mondd mit szeretnél játszani?

- A vonatokkal akarok játszani! – mondta, mire Sam rámosolygott, és leült a földre. Ekkor megjelent egy terepasztal közöttük, amin körbe szaladgáltak a kis mozdonyok.

Már egy ideje játszottak, mikor megszólalt Sam mobilja, amit gyorsan fel is vett.

- Elégettem a csontokat, mehetek érted? – kérdezte Dean a telefonban.

- Hazudtál nekem! – kiáltotta a szellem, és arca eltorzult. A kés ismét felemelkedett, és villámgyorsan belevágódott Sam vállába, aki a fájdalomtól felkiáltott, majd összeesett.

- Sam! Sammy! – hallatszott a bátyja kétségbeesett hangja.

A fiatal férfi a földön feküdt, a kisfiú pedig ott állt felette, és bámulta.

- Nekem mindenki hazudott. Anya is azt mondta, hogy szeret, és mégis ezt tette velem – tört fel a gyerekből a zokogás. Sam megpróbált felülni, a kisfiú pedig hátrahőkölt, és hirtelen a kezében termett a kés, ami még az előbb a férfi vállából állt ki.

- Nem hazudtam! Én valóban játszani akarok veled! De csak akkor játszok veled tovább, ha szépen elmeséled mi történt veled!

- Nem akarom! – kiáltotta, majd a kés ismét Sam felé lebegett. – Engem nem szeret senki, anya se szeretetett. Velem nem törődik senki!

- Én törődök veled! Meséld el nekem mi történt, segíteni szeretnék neked.

- Egy éjjel anyu bejött a szobámba, egy nagy késsel… Csak ennyire emlékszem.

- És most haragszol anyura?

- Nem haragszom anyura. Hiányzik anyu!

- Akkor miért nem mész anyukád után? Ő egy nagyon szép helyen van már, és biztos te is hiányzol neki – mondta átérző arccal. Viszont ebben a pillanatban rúgta be az ajtót Dean, és már rá is fogta a szellemre a kősóval töltött shotgunt. – Ne Dean! Nem akar bántani!

- Nem-e? Hallottam a telefonban, hogy mit művelt! Kicsinálom a kis rohadékot!

- Ne bántsd! Csak fél. Meg van rémülve, és hiányzik neki az anyja. Segítsünk neki, kérlek.

- Te meg az áldott jó szíved – dünnyögte beleegyezően. Ezután ő is leült a kisfiú mellé, és beszélni kezdtek. Győzködték, hogy nyugodjon meg, és menjen az anyja után. A kisfiú még hüppögött kicsit, aztán elindult felfelé a lépcsőn. A két testvér utána indult. A szellem bement az egykori gyerekszobába, ahol hirtelen fényesség támadt, majd a gyerek eltűnt.

Sam és Dean lesétáltak a lépcsőn, az idősebb férfi kötszert kerített, majd bekötözte öccse vállát.

- Kishíja volt, hogy nem nyírt ki téged ez a vakarcs.

- Dean, csak egy ijedt gyerek volt. Nem akart ő valójában bántani senkit.

- Mi meg azt hittük, hogy az anyja szelleme van itt.

- Szegény kissrác…

- Na de vége van! Menjünk innen gyorsan. A család meg visszaköltözhet végre a házba.

Nem sokkal később már az autóban ültek. Dean beszélt az öccséhez, miközben a New Jerseyből kivezető útra hajtottak, ezzel leplezve aggodalmát, amit érzett. Elég mély sebet ejtett a kés, és Sam viszonylag sok vért vesztett. Még egy darabig válaszolgatott Deannek, aztán egyszer csak elhallgatott. Bátyja ránézett, és meghűlt a vér benne, amikor látta, hogy szemei csukva vannak, feje pedig hátracsuklott a támlán. Letért a főútról egy mellékútra, és ott tövig nyomta a féket, majd hirtelen rázogatni kezdte öccsét.

- Sammy! Jaj, ne! Nem lehet – hangja elment, torka teljesen száraz lett. Kezébe fogta Sam arcát, és egészen közel hajolt.

- Huh? Mi van? – nyitogatta szemeit testvére. – Elaludtam.

- Hál'istennek Sammy! – suttogta Dean, majd ajkait Sam ajkaira tapasztotta. Öccse szemei nagyra nyíltak a meglepődöttségtől, de ahogy Dean nyelve felfedezte ajkait, már neki is tetszett a dolog. Résnyire nyitotta száját, utat engedve bátyjának, aki közben már egyik kezével óvatosan benyúlt pólója alá. Sam összerezzent a hideg kéztől, ami mégis forrósággal töltötte el. A fiatalabb testvér megfogta Dean tarkóját, mutató ujjával pedig köröket írt le nyakának finom bőrén. Aztán különváltak ajkaik, mélyen egymás szemébe néztek. Most nem kellettek szavak, a tekintetük mindent elárult. Sietve szabadultak meg kabátjaiktól, majd pólóiktól. Dean most áldotta öccsét, hogy ezen a reggelen nem inget vett fel. Gyorsan hátradöntötte az ülést, és átmászott Sam oldalára, és térdével a padlóra támaszkodott. Először testvére hasát kezdte kényeztetni. Finoman beszívogatta a bőrt, majd elengedte, és végül a nyelvével egy kört írt le az érzékennyé vált felületen. Egyre feljebb haladt, elidőzött először az egyik, majd a másik mellbimbónál. Óvatos csókokat adott öccse sebekkel tarkított oldalára, aztán a nyakát kezdte kényeztetni. Ott is beszívott egy kis bőrt, és megjelölte Samet egy kis vörös folttal. Végül feljebb nyomta magát, és ismét csókolni kezdte őt. Testvére teste már tűzben égett, minden egyes sóhaja Deanért kiáltott. Keze vándorútra indult. Teljesen más volt érintésekkel felfedezni bátyja már olyan sokat látott testét. Mintha csak azért teremtették volna azt a testet, hogy Samet boldoggá tegye. Mikor egy pillanatra merevedésük egymáshoz ért, mindketten elvesztették a fejüket, és érintéseik már követelőzővé váltak. Türelmetlenül bontották ki egymást a nadrágjaik szorításából, és kezdték egymást masszírozni. Sóhajaik, nyögéseik egyre hangosabbak lettek. Dean bal kezével megérintette öccse arcát, majd ajkait kezdte simogatni, aztán tovább csókolta. Aztán ismét szétváltak ajkaik, és Dean nyálazni kezdte ujjait, ekkor Sam megfogta a kezét, odahúzta, és ő kezdte szopogatni őket. Bátyja vére még jobban felforrt a látványtól, már ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges volt. Ráadásul Sam láthatóan tisztában volt azzal, hogy ez milyen hatást vált ki testvéréből.

Dean már nem bírta tovább, elkapta kezét, majd ismét Sam szájára tapadt, miközben benedvesített ujjaival öccse fenekét kezdte óvatosan dörzsölni, aki még nagyobbat sóhajtott az első érintés után. Különös, de mégis valahogy nagyon jó érzés volt. Sam egyre türelmetlenebb volt, megmarkolta Dean kezét, és egy nyomással tudtára adta, hogy most már többre vágyik. Bátyja egy kicsit bizonytalanul dugta be egy ujját, de amikor látta, hogy nem okoz vele fájdalmat megnyugodott, és folytatta. Aztán azt az ujjat követte még egy, majd még egy. Öccse egyre hangosabb lett, Dean merevedése pedig egyre fájóbban lüktetett.

- Most, kérlek… - sóhajtotta, bátyja pedig engedelmeskedett, és finoman, óvatosan kezdte bevezetni magát Sambe, aki túlságosan kívánta már, ezért lábával átkulcsolta testvérét, és egy határozott mozdulattal mélyen magába húzta. A hirtelen jött fájdalomtól ráébredt, hogy elég nagy hibát követett el, és könnyei feltörni készültek. De még mindig szorította Deant, és akkor sem engedte el, amikor az megpróbálta kihúzni belőle magát.

- Hagyjuk abba Sammy, nem akarok fájdalmat okozni!

- Folytatni akarom! – mondta, majd kicsit megemelte magát, és megcsókolta testvérét, aki nagyon lassan mozogni kezdett. Először még fájt Samnek, aztán egyre kellemesebb volt, végül pedig már együtt mozgott Deannel, és mindkettejük elméjét kezdte elönteni a kéj. Bátyja kezébe vette Sam férfiasságát, és egyre sűrűsödő lökéseivel megegyező ritmusban futatta végig kezét rajta. Pár pillanat múlva öccse elélvezett, Dean nevét kiáltva. Ekkor bátyja gyorsabban kezdett mozogni, és nemsokára ő is követte testvérét. Hosszú ideig így maradtak, miközben lágy csókokat váltottak, majd Dean belefúrta arcát Sam nyakába, és óvatos puszikat nyomott a finom bőrre, amit nemrég megjelölt.

- Mi a francot akarhat az a barom már megint? – dünnyögte Sam miközben lesétált a kertbe vezető lépcsőn. Már túl öregnek tartotta magát az ilyen bohóckodáshoz.

Már lassan hat éve, hogy abbahagyták a vadászatot, amikor Dean majdnem lebénult egy démontámadás következtében, és közel egy évbe telt mire újból lábra tudott állni. Akkor vették ezt a kis házat, amihez tartozott egy takaros kis füves kert is, aminek pázsitjának gondozása szigorúan Dean feladata volt. Samnek még csak lenyírni sem engedte. Bizony bátyja rengeteget változott az évek alatt, közben pedig mégis megmaradt a bolondos, vidám természete. Az így együtt töltött évek alatt Sam is megtanulta élvezni az életet, nem pedig csak a munkára koncentrálni.

Mivel azért ők is pénzből éltek, Dean nyitott egy autószerelő műhelyt, Bobbyval közösen. Elég jól ment az üzlet, így semmire nem volt gondjuk. De Sam sem tétlenkedett, létrehozott egy olyan titkos egyesületet, ami a vadászok munkáját segítette.

Most pedig éppen bátyát kereste a sötét kertben. Egyszer csak felkapcsolódott a mozgásérzékelős lámpa a garázsnál. Sam szája tátva maradt, amikor meglátta Deant egy fekete 67-es Impala mellett.

- Meglepetés! – kiáltotta.

- Hát ez? Ez az?

- Nem, sajnos nem az Sammy. Emlékszel, az darabokra tört akkor.

- De hát még a rendszáma is az! És miért nekem? Nem értem.

- Gyere, szállj be! – Mindketten beszálltak a kocsiba, és Sam mély levegőt vett, szinte érezte a régi Impala illatát. – Hát nem emlékszel? – kérdezte, mikor belenézett öccse értetlenkedő szemébe. – New Jersey? Még mindig nem dereng? – lopva megcsókolta. Sam visszacsókolt. Még mindig ugyanolyan szenvedély lángolt köztük, mint a legelején, így nemsokára már mindketten meztelenek voltak, és hamarosan már őrülten szeretkeztek. Utána pedig fáradtan pihegtek egymás karjaiban.

- Szóval még mindig nem emlékszel? – mondta miközben egy apró csókot nyomott öccse nyakába, aki csak megrázta a fejét. – Pontosan tíz éve Sammy. Nem tudom elhinni, hogy elfelejtetted – mondta csalódottan.

- Istenem Dean! Hát te még emlékszel rá? Nekem teljesen kiment a fejemből – mondta szégyenkezve.

- Nem baj – mosolygott Dean. – A lényeg, hogy minden napunk olyan mintha az első lenne.

- Igen – motyogta Sam, már félálomban.

- Ne aludj el. Elfelejted, hogy én már nem tudok autóban aludni – mondta, miközben magára kapta alsóját és már ki is pattant a kocsiból. – Siess, mert megfázunk! – nevetett fel hangosan, miközben már be is rohant a házba. Pár perc múlva már mindketten az ágyban feküdtek, egymást ölelve.

- Szeretlek, te vénember – suttogta Sam Dean fülébe.

Vége


End file.
